


Damaged and Dishonored

by raccoonoverlord



Series: Dishonored Drabbles [1]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Character Study, Delilah also mentioned, Epilogue, Low Chaos Corvo Attano, Low Chaos Emily Kaldwin, My First AO3 Post, Post-Low Chaos Ending, Short One Shot, This is basically only Corvo and the Outsider, btw Emily is only mentioned, how obvious is it that idk how to work this website?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 20:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccoonoverlord/pseuds/raccoonoverlord
Summary: Though Emily defeated Delilah by trapping the witch in her own painting, what ever happened to Corvo? Delilah took the Mark of the Outsider from him, then trapped him in stone until Emily could free him. How has he dealt with losing his magic, and what does the Outsider have to say about it all?





	Damaged and Dishonored

Corvo feels like he’s free-falling, spinning in the darkness without hope of stopping. He reaches out, pawing at the air, crying out. _Help! Emily! Jessamine!_

Light blinks into his world and he is blinded by it. He still falls, but now he can sense someone there, waiting for him. He is rushing closer to that person, faster and faster and-

Corvo slows but not fast enough. He hits the ground hard, his head bounces against the rock. His lungs expel all their air but thankfully he feels nothing break. He curls into the fetal position there, hands holding his head to soothe the pain. The presence is behind him, but he cannot care who that person is, only worrying about his own hurt body. He is an old man, and the fall was not kind on his aging body nor is the light kind to his fading eyes.

“Sorry for the rough landing, but you are not quite as fast on your feet as you once were.” That voice, drier than anything in the mortal world, could only belong to one being.

Corvo slowly turns over and opens an eye. The Outsider stands over him, pale face twisted into a smile that might as well be pasted onto his head for how real it looks. He extends a hand to Corvo, who takes it with only a minor pause. Corvo shivers at the Outsider’s cold touch, but he is grateful he isn't surrounded by a group of bandits - or worse, alone in the Void.

“Did Emily choose the Mark or did you bestow it upon her like you did to me all those years ago? She herself cannot recall the details well, not yet.” Corvo watches the Outsider’s black eyes for any emotion. He can’t see anything besides the endless Void staring back.

"I knew if I didn’t give you my Mark then, I would lose the chance to witness something extraordinarily interesting. Not only did you complete your revenge quest, but you did so in a peaceful manner I never thought could be achieved. You took a gift most would return by any means necessary and spun it into something good. I would be lying if I didn’t admit after a while I truly came to like you, and I am glad - as you surely are someplace in your soul - I gave you my Mark. With your daughter however,” The unnerving smile fades, but the wonder and joy does not fade from his voice, “There were so many possibilities, even if she did not possess my Mark. I offered her the magic, and she took it. Of course she required a minute's thought to consider the consequences, but saving you and her kingdom were worth the risk it seemed. I can see know why some already call her Emily the Wise."

"How come she wields different powers then? I have never seen someone summon a part of the Void like she can, or become a shadow beast. She has enhanced speed and endurance like me, and can spy through walls, but why nothing else?”

“I choose not the powers, just the person. The Void finds abilities well suited for those Marked, and gives them the powers. No two souls have ever had the exact same experience. Not now. Not ever.”

Corvo looks around them, seeing the plane of black rock they stand on, but nothing else. The source of light is shifting from his left to the right, as if the ever-present breeze is pushing it somewhere. “So why bring me back here? It's been many years since you last showed up to speak to me at one of your altars, many more since you summoned me here for what I thought was the first and only time. I thought with the Mark taken from me, I would be done, once and forever.”

The Outsider vanishes suddenly and reappears, now sitting on an outcrop of rock to Corvo's left that was not there before.

“I was tempted to not call you back, to let you live out the rest of your days Markless, reveling in the joy of defeating Delilah. Watching Emily grow up and become one of the greatest rulers Gristol will ever see.” For the first time, the Outsider looks upset, “Though I find I cannot enjoy myself, even when you're daughter is proving to be as interesting as you are.”

"Are? Don't you mean _were_?"

The Outsider looks down at Corvo. His black eyes shine queerly, “You, Corvo, the twice disgraced royal protector, have been a source of joy ever since the time of the Rat Plague. Only one other than you and your daughter are out there now, but you are the brightest among you three. I only come across people like you occasionally, and cannot feel another so fascinating coming along for years now. So I offer what was stolen from you - the Mark of the Outsider.”

Corvo folded his arms and glared at the entity, “When you can simply bestow your Mark upon me without consent or feeling guilt, why not do it again if I am truly meant to have it? What is stopping you from restoring your plaything to it's former glory?”

“Do not call yourself such insults, Corvo, I value you more highly than a child's toy. You are your own man and can make your own choices, and your reaction to such a choice is amusing and insightful. However there’s no use lying: that accursed Delilah took away what I only give to those who are worthy, after bullying the Void into submission for that power no less. When she became part of me, that was only a small worry, but when she ripped away my gift - my Mark - from one of my favorite candidates, I had to ensure Emily could fight back and revive you. So she could get rid of Delilah and I could be rid of her filthy presence and restore your powers,” The Outsider sighs, deep lines in his young face appearing for a fleeting moment, "Fight she did and Delilah - while still living - cannot disgrace the Void any longer from where she resides. I cannot fault her for leaving Delilah alive, though at least she is tucked away from the Void and its magic. Which brings me to you."

What wouldn't Corvo do to not have to stare into those bottomless eyes? Those eyes bore into him, the Void prodded at his soul the longer he looked at the Outsider.

"I can see some part of you craving it, the pain of having the Mark taken has sunken new creases into your skin and soul. Even though I wish for you to have my Mark again, if you refuse it, I won’t force it upon you. Nor will I try to contact you again.” He puts a hand on his chest, “I swear that on the Void.” The breeze whispers urgently but quiets back down in an instant, carrying his promise somewhere far and safe. The Outsider vanishes and reappears again, this time standing to Corvo’s right. Waiting.

Corvo looks from the Outsider to the foggy sky, watching the shadows of flying - or were they swimming? - whales and rock fragments.

He does miss the powers, more than he wants to acknowledge. The rush of exploring the back alleys at night to track down the gangs or being able to take out daring assassins in less than a second by stopping time, he misses the excitement and power. He is still fast with his sword and good with a gun, but not having the Mark made him nervous beyond words. What of Emily's safety? Could he still protect her as well as before without the power of the Mark to help him?

And while he enjoys the powers and wishes for them back, his body is tired of the abuse. Daily his joints complain from past traumas and his muscles scream for days after rigorous activity. Without the powers every day he becomes more aware of how much he has aged. Could he not simply search the Isles for a new Royal Protector, and retire to be an adviser for his daughter? But the Mark and its powers…

“If I agree to take the Mark?” Corvo does not look at the Outsider, but can see the other perk up from the corner of his eye.

“I shall grant you the Mark and all it's magic you lost. No quest I need completed, at least not immediately. I will be watching you in earnest, you and Emily both.” The Outsider adjusted his perfect black coat, the roving light winking off the dark buttons, “I cannot see the future now, but I sense having the Empress and Royal Protector both Marked will provide for some interesting adventures and stories that will outlast even myself.”

“I do not care for the stories, for whatever legacy I may leave behind once my body decays. I care only for Emily and the good people of the kingdom. My only wish is to keep my daughter safe so she may be the best ruler she can be.” Corvo raises his left hand before he can doubt his decision, “Grant me your Mark.”

The Outsider smiles, a small but thankfully natural smile, and waves a hand.

“I look forward to seeing you again, Corvo Attano.”

Corvo’s hand burns in a familiar fire, one that is cold and hungry. The blue and gold fire flashes over his hand, sinking slowly into the scarred skin. Corvo fears the Mark will consume him whole, his mind and body too old to wield such power. But he bites the inside of his cheek and stomachs the pain, and the Mark appears across his skin with a final burst of flames. Corvo feels like part of him has been returned, all his stress falling away like blood off a blade. He would have to go around with a glove covering his hand as he had before Delilah came around, but at least his mind would be able to finally rest easy.

He looks around for the Outsider, but the other is gone, leaving him alone in the Void. The wind is silent and the whales sing contently, the light beyond the fog softening as if everything was going to sleep. When a swirling blue-hued portal lights up in front of him, he does not hesitate to step through it. 

He returns to sleep in his room in Dunwall Tower, the Mark glowing playfully through the sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> First post to this site done! Hope you enjoyed, the idea has been rattling around in my head for a while and I've finally got it written down. I posted the same story on Wattpad (though I edited it slightly after posting it over there. I'm @calculatedmess over there btw), but I think I'll just stick to here from now on. Sorry again if anything looked weird, it's my first time using AO3 and I'm learning all on my own.


End file.
